Testing Times
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Exposure, Ames' thoughts.


20th Oct 2003

Testing times

Set during "Exposure"

Ames' thoughts.

                Hotel Willoughby, 43 Sasson St. Willoughby, Washington.

                Ames White had tracked down his wife, Wendy.

                _How the hell did she find out about the school! _Ames fumed, as he entered the hotel, he absently nodded to the clerk, who had contacted him. _How the hell did she find Ray!_ He quickly climbed the stairs, to the floor where Wendy was staying. _Eyes Only! I bet it was that annoying cyber journalist, sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong! _Ames had a ferocious glare upon his face. _I'd love to get my hands on him! A nice slow death, very painful..._

                Ames continued to fume, as he stalked down the landing towards Wendy's room. He paused outside mentally composing himself; his face was now a dispassionate mask. 

                _Damn! She's on the phone! Who's she called? _With that realisation he calmly walked into the room.               

                "Oh, my God." Wendy uttered,shocked at seeing her husband, calmly entering her room.

                "Wendy?" A male voice came questionably from the phone. 

                Ames grabbedthe phone cord and savagely yanked it out of the wall. His face showing absolutely no emotion.

                Wendy hastily picked up a paper weight and with all her strength, forcefully hit Ames over the head. He did not even flinch. 

                "Ouch." Ames responded, with absolutely no emotion. _She hit me! _Ames was internally incredulous.  

                He responded to the attack by smacking her hard, she is flung backwards, landing upon the bed.

                "You shouldn't have come here." Ames told her, as he just stands staring at her, still showing no emotion.

                "I want my son." Wendy bravely told him, trying not to be intimidated by this stranger, who was her husband.

                "He's not your son anymore. He's one of us." Ames coldly informed her. _Should have killed her when Ray was six months old! _He berated himself.

                "Who _are_ you people? What are you doing to him?" Was Wendy's agonised reply. 

                "That is not your concern. We've protected ourselves for thousands of years." Ames responded, still without emotion, entering his coldly monotone voice. He reached up and slowly and methodically, began to remove his tie.

                "Ames..." Wendy pleaded, as she looks at him, unable to move, like a dear caught in headlights, completely frozen in fear.

                "You should've left well enough alone." Ames told her dispassionately. _Stupid human! Not even the sense to try and run!_ _Why did I allow her to live this long?_

                "Please..." Wendy continued to plead for her life.

                Ames slowly approached her, his face still a mask, as he moved he wrapped the ends of his tie around his fists, leaving enough material, to garrotte Wendy.

                "I loved you, Wendy. You were chosen for me. But you should've forgotten about him...and you should've forgotten about me." Ames said, in the same cold monotone voice. _If I have to remarry, the next one dies when the child reaches six months!_

                Wendy screamed as Ames leaned over her placing his tie around her throat, her scream, quickly dies, as with one swift pull, Ames tightened the garrotte, suffocating her as her hands claw uselessly at the tie and at him.

                Two days later.

                In a sewer under Seattle, several of Special Agent White's men were searching for a transgenic. They are in radio communication with him. Ames can hear every word they utter. They find a human male in the sewer.

                "Freeze! What the hell are you doing here?" Agent Garcia yelled as he and the other agents point their weapons at the scruffy young man with a camera. 

                "Uh..." The scruffy young man replied, totally nonplussed at having weapons drawn on him. He just looked at them dumbly.

                A second agent spots their quarry behind the idiot.

                "There he is!" Agent Sanders yelled to his colleagues, pointing. 

                The men run past the scruffy young man and chase another man, who is swiftly climbing a ladder out of the sewer. 

                Garcia talks into his micro-phone, placed upon his collar "Subject is headed for daylight. Repeat--subject is headed for daylight." He informed his superior. 

                Above ground, Ames sat in his car with Otto. Ames White was not about to ruin his expensive shoes and trousers, by running around a sewer chasing freaks, not when he had idiot humans to do the task for him.

                "Damn it." Ames cursed, then spoke into his radio. "All units form a perimeter above ground." _This is all I need! Blasted freak! Stupid humans! Why couldn't they corner it in the sewer! Noooo they had to chase it above ground! Idiots! Morons! Imbeciles!_

                "Go! Go!" Garcia yelled to the other agents. 

                The men quickly scaled the ladder, leaving the sewer. The scruffy young man followed them, staying a short distance behind, poised to take a photograph. 

                Above ground, the agent's quarry, who is quite obviously a Manticore escapee, raced through a market area, the agents hot on his heels. The scruffy young man was still following them. The transgenic approached a street, but turns back when Ames pulled up and gets out of his car. 

                "Freeze!" Garcia shouted to his quarry. 

                The transgenic was cornered, the agents aimed their weapons at him. The scruffy young man arrives, and quickly hid, he then begins to take photographs. The agents start using tasers on the Manticore escapee. The transgenic tried to fend them off, but their sheer weight of numbers, combined with multiple electric shocks, soon wore the transgenic down, which enabled the agents to overpower him.

                "Get these people out of here." Ames ordered his men, to disperse the gathering crowd of onlookers. _Damn Freaks! Damn Civilians! The Director's not going to like this! _ 

                "All right, let's move it back." Sanders ordered the crowd of spectators. 

                "All right, let's go. Move back." Garcia added, joining in the crowd control, as White had ordered. 

                "There's nothing to see here." Sanders tried to sound convincing, as he lied to the crowd. 

                "Put a sheet over its ugly head. Get it to HQ, ASAP." Ames ordered, then spun on his heel and made for his car. All the while he mentally grumbled about his operatives. He continued to mentally harangue the agents, throughout the drive back to the NSA headquarters. Occasionally, verbalising his criticism over the radio, to the objects of his derision.

                NSA H.Q.

                Ames and Otto discussed the Manticore escapee, who is securely chained to a wall. 

                "We're thinking he was probably designed to be some kind of worker drone. Good for hauling equipment, digging fossils, that kind of thing." Otto enthusiastically shared this theory, with his superior. 

                "It talk?" Ames asked, not caring what the transgenics function was. _At least you can turn Data off! _He grumpily thought, being fed up with his seconds constant need to share unimportant information. _Like I care what any of the freaks were designed for! Won't help me exterminate the vermin!_

                "Talk...I can talk." The transgenic informed Ames, though it obviously was not used to speaking. 

                "Good. Then you'll understand what I'm about to say." Ames replied drolly, then said to Otto. "Give it a last meal; we don't want to be accused of being inhospitable. Ship it out in tomorrow's transport. The boys in Forensics can take it apart at their leisure." _Another one down, how many more to go?__ Senile old fool!_

                "Yes, sir." Otto sharply replied.

                _I keep expecting him to click his heels together and salute me! _Was Ames facetious thought, to Otto's standard reply.

                Ames and Otto left the cell, as they are walking, Otto reported to Ames. 

                "On another matter, sir, we may have a situation. The team came across a kid down in the sewers right before the damn thing broke for the street. He had a camera. May have gotten off a couple of shots." Otto informed his superior and waited for the explosion. 

                "Terrific." Ames replied sarcastically, but before he can launch into a scathing lecture his cell phone rings. He answers it. "White. Yes, sir. Of course, but can it wait 'til tomorrow? I've got a family situa..." Ames clenches his jaw at his superiors reply. "Very good, sir. I'll be there." _Bastard!_ He hangs up. "That was the Director. He wants to meet to talk about today's little snafu. I do not want to have to tell him that on top of everything else, we have a kid running around with photographs of the takedown." He coldly informed Otto. 

                "We do have a lead. One of the men remembers that he was wearing a backpack with some kind of company logo on it." Otto hastily assured his boss. 

                "Find him, find out what he knows, get rid of the film." Ames ordered. _I don't need anymore hassle!_

                "Yes, sir." Otto responded. 

                "And if he knows too much, get rid of him." Ames dispassionately ordered, he then looked at his watch. "Damn it. I'm supposed to have seen my kid today. I'll be lucky if I get out of town before rush hour." _Damn Simms! I'd like to eviscerate him!_

                A short time later.

                At a secluded spot by the harbour, Director Simms spoke with Ames.

                "What were you thinking, chasing a Manticore escapee into broad daylight?" Simms asked incredulously. 

                "It posed a clear and present danger to the public, sir." Ames replied, his voice showing a slight trace of anger as he tried to keep a check upon his temper. _Such a delicate species! _ 

                "If your men couldn't make the capture under wraps, they should've let it go, not flush the damn thing into the street where everybody could see it." Director Simms, pompously informed White. 

                "Perhaps I should've waited until it ate somebody's child, sir." Ames replied, not bothering to temper his sarcasm. _Jerk! I should be on my way to visit Ray, but noooo I'm here talking to you!_

                "You are out of line, Agent White." Director Simms huffed. 

                "With respect, what's out of line is how this entire operation is being handled. We're understaffed and underfunded." Ames replied, respect for his superior not really evident in his tone. 

                "Your funding is off the books. We can't risk diverting any more without raising some eyebrows." Director Simms told him defensively.

                "Well, I thought that my job was to capture transgenics, not to cover somebody's ass." Ames' sarcasm was in full swing.

                "If it got out that billions of tax dollars were diverted to a secret government program to build transgenic soldiers, well, that would be bad enough. But if it got out that millions more were being diverted to catch the damn things because they got away, it would be a disaster. Damn it, Ames. It could bring down the Committee itself. Bottom line: I don't care what you do with these transgenics. Catch them, kill them, let them skulk around the sewer to their hearts' content. You just keep them off the nightly news." Director Simms ordered. 

                The Director hastily left, not wanting to be seen with White. Ames' cell phone rings, he answers it.

                "Yeah. Hi, Ray. How's my big man? Well, I can't, you know? You know the parents aren't allowed to be there until it's finished. But don't worry. It's gonna be just fine. You just do like you practised, right? And I'll see you soon. I love you too. Okay. Bye." Ames spoke tenderly to his son. _He's gonna be fine! He's strong! He will fully pass the test! He is strong! _

                Early evening. 

                Ames was hurriedly on his way back to Willoughby, he was running late, having been caught in Seattle's rush hour.

                Ames spoke on his cell phone to the older priestess whilst he drove. Concern for his son evident upon his face. The older priestess was watching over the comatose child. 

                "Yeah, I'll be there soon. How's Ray?" Ames asked, not caring that concern for his child could be heard in his voice, it was permissible to be concerned as long as you followed the Conclaves strict rules. _Be okay! Please be okay!_

                "It's too soon to tell. But the symptoms have come fast." The priestess calmly informed him. 

                "I see." Ames replied, his voice showing none of the emotion he's feeling at the news. _That doesn't mean he'll fail! Kids whose symptoms come on fast, can survive, both mentally and physically intact! He's strong! He won't…._ Ames couldn't bear to follow that train of thought.

                "We had an incident involving one of the transgenics." The priestess told him, trying to help him, by changing to a less painful, distressing, subject.

                "What?" Ames asked incredulously. _Damn! It must've been that man with 452, who Wendy was speaking to before I killed her!_

                "She tried to stop the ceremony and take Ray." The priestess sharply, informed him. 

                "452." Ames stated, no doubt in his voice. _I'll enjoy killing that interfering freak! It'll be a slow painful death for her!_

                "We have her. She was cut with the _kariff_. It should take effect on her soon." The priestess said interrupting his thoughts on the best, slowest, most painful way to kill 452. 

                "I'll be there in an hour. Fe'nos tol." Ames told her, then hung up after she replied. _Damn! I won't get the pleasure of killing her myself!_

                "Fe'nos tol." The priestess responded.

                Fifty five minutes later.

                Ames entered the school's ceremonial room, situated in the basement, and swiftly went over to Ray, who was still unconscious. 

                "Miis'toka ben tahari filus par'ri ben'ta koss." Ames tenderly whispered, as he strokes his son's hair. 

                A man walks over and touches Ames on the shoulder. Ames turns around.

                "I didn't know you would be here. I'm honoured." Ames sincerely told Ford, who was one of the Demi Conclave, who are second only in power to The Conclave. The one thousand members take care of matters that whilst extremely important, are not yet important enough for The Conclave to become involved. The matter of the transgenics was considered important enough, to be handled by The Conclave, because of Sandeman's involvement.

                Ames looked at Ray "How is he?" _Please let him survive mentally and physically! Please Goddess!_ Ames kept repeating, over and over, as he had done since the snake's blood was introduced into Ray system. He did not believe in his people's religion, and had never meant any prayers to the Goddess, until now! 

                "He's weak. I'd be surprised if he survives." The priestess informed him, with sympathy slightly in evidence in her voice. 

                "I am sorry, Ames. But we all have our destiny." Ford replied, his voice conveying more sympathy than that of the priestess. 

                "Ray.........."Ames stated, caressing him. "...He's my only son." _Please let him be okay PLEASE!_

                "This is how it's always been for us." Ford reminded Ames gently. 

                "You said you had some business with 452. I'll call you if there's any change." The priestess interjected, knowing that dealing with the transgenic would help her fellow Familiar. 

                Ames leaned down and tenderly kisses Ray's forehead, he then swiftly leaves. 

                452 entered the basement, wearing the cloak that she had taken and passed Ames, who was on his way upstairs.

                Ames entered the supply room with his gun drawn, upon finding the boy lying on the floor, he returned his gun to it's holster, and after squatting down to check the boys pulse, and finding that the boy is just unconscious, Ames swiftly turned and ran to the ceremonial room. He was too late, Ray is gone. Ames quickly made his way outside, using the nearest exit.

                452 carried Ray outside, onto the schools neatly manicure grounds. Ames runs after her and draws his gun. 

                "Not another step!" Ames yelled. _If she's hurt him....._

                452 stops and turns around to face Ames. 

                "Put him down." Ames ordered, his voice like ice. _Please be okay!_

                Sirens could be heard in the distance, the sound drawing closer.

                "You want to shoot me through your own son?" 452 asked in complete disbelief. 

                "Put him down." Ames stated again, with a piercing glare. _Of course not, you stupid freak!_

                The sheriff and a man pulled up in the sheriff's SUV, siren wailing. The sheriff quickly got out, and standing by the open driver's-side door, he aimed his gun at Ames. Whilst Ames was momentarily distracted, 452 swiftly and silently slipped into the bushes. 

                "Drop your gun. Keep your hands where I can see 'em." The sheriff ordered.

                Ames fired his own weapon in response. The glass in the SUV's door window shattered and the sheriff falls to the ground with a grunt. Ames swiftly turned to aim at 452 again, but she is gone. The other man climbs over to the driver's side of the car and runs Ames down. Ames sees that he is the same blonde man who was at his house with 452, before he is knocked over.

                "Max, hurry!" The blonde man yelled.

                452 puts Ray into the car and gets in herself. Ames sits up relatively unharmed, with only a few minor cuts and bruises. The blonde man backed up until they reached the sheriff, who is shocked by what he saw happen to Ames, and by the fact that the man is unhurt from a collision with a car. 

                "Get in, sheriff. Get in!" 

                Ames stood up and went for his gun that had been knocked from his grasp by the vehicles impact. The sheriff quickly climbed into his car. Ames reached his gun and fired in vain at the retreating SUV.

                Morning.

                Still at the school in Willoughby.

                Ames conversed with the older priestess and the man who had been with them earlier. The priestess and Ford had long since, removed their ceremonial garb and makeup. 

                "She was exposed. She not only survived--she didn't even show symptoms. How is that possible?" Ford man asked, in total disbelief, at this unheard of occurrence.

                "Sandeman, his work at Manticore must have progressed further than we thought." Ames answered stiffly, his mind more on the fact that 452 had his son, than that she was immune to the pathogen in the snake's blood. _Let him be okay! Don't let her hurt him! Let me find him! Let him be okay! PLEASE!_

                "We need to find out if the other transgenics are immune as well." Ford informed him. 

                "I'll deal with the other transgenics, and I'll deal with 452. But I have to find out what happened to Ray." Ames boldly told his superior. _I will find my son! He will survive the test!_

                "Ames..." The priestess started to speak, in a warning / pleading kind of tone. 

                "It's possible he survived." Ames cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. _He is alive!_

                "Possible, but doubtful." The priestess bluntly stated, deciding that she had to be cruel to be kind. 

                "I need to know. I have to be sure." Ames stubbornly responded. _I'm going to find my son, with or without your approval! He survived! I know he did! _

                "Do whatever you have to do. You just find out what the hell is going on. This could jeopardise everything we've worked towards." Ford instructed Ames, knowing that The Conclave would back him, in this directive. 

                They walked out of the school, passing the psi gifted boy, who was standing just outside the door. 

                "It's a shame we have to leave this place after all this time." The priestess said, in a slightly melancholy tone. 

                "It can't be helped. We'll find somewhere else." Ford soothed her, then to the boy. "Samuel."

                Samuel turned and looked at the door, and through the use of telekinesis, he closed it. 

                A few hours later.

                NSA H.Q.

                Ames walked into the cell where the transgenic, who had been caught earlier the previous day, is being held. Ames calmly set down a briefcase and pulled out a pocket knife. 

                "Don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt. But, with any luck, it'll kill you." He sardonically told the freak. 

                Ames then opened the briefcase to reveal a live snake, one of the breed that is used to test potential Familiars, donated by the priestess.

                The End.

A/N My thanks to Jessie, who told me that Wendy used a paper weight! When she proof read a slightly different version! ;D


End file.
